<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>同人论坛对正主造成的影响 by POI_Ann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709813">同人论坛对正主造成的影响</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_Ann/pseuds/POI_Ann'>POI_Ann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_Ann/pseuds/POI_Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>同人论坛对正主造成的影响</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>康纳吐槽自己父亲：“昨晚你差点就因为在酒吧里喝醉上头条了。”<br/><br/>“闭嘴。”<br/><br/>喝醉了被超人抱着飞回公寓绝对是他这辈子最丢人的事情之一。<br/><br/>“你不会是失恋了借酒浇愁吧？”康纳好奇，“上次和你约会的《号角日报》的记者呢？”<br/><br/>“早就没有继续约会了。”莱克斯淡定坐下倒了杯红茶。<br/><br/>康纳双眼闪闪发亮：“我差点就以为我要有个继父 。你知道吗，你应该把‘新闻行业从业者’这个标准加入你对伴侣的要求里。”<br/><br/>“按照一般人对伴侣的要求，我应该和梅茜结婚，”莱克斯若有所思，“我这就去向她求婚，然后她会朝我开枪，你们就少了一个罪犯的麻烦。”<br/><br/>康纳瞪着他，说不出话来。<br/><br/><br/><br/>等康纳回了克拉克的公寓，左想右想，就怕莱克斯真的对梅茜求婚。<br/><br/>以梅茜的忠诚，说不定真的会答应呢？<br/><br/>康纳紧张起来，把自己收藏的一个网址发给了梅茜。<br/><br/><br/><br/>梅茜打开自家少爷发的邮件，点开了网址。<br/><br/>是个论坛，叫SuperLuthor。<br/><br/>梅茜盯着名字两秒，立刻意识到了这是什么。<br/><br/>她忽然有了种遇到同好的兴奋：终于不止我觉得老板和他死敌很GAY了吗！！！<br/><br/>她三下五除二地注册账号，开始浏览帖子。<br/><br/>在一篇ABO（梅茜飞快查了一下什么是abo）设定的文开头，作者说写这篇文的目的是希望他们有个儿子。<br/><br/>梅茜顿时对这位险些触碰到真相的作者肃然起敬。<br/><br/>又看了几篇日常文，梅茜觉得这些描写甚至没有老板和超人真实相处的一半暧昧。这让梅茜产生了自己写文的冲动。<br/><br/>带着洞悉一切的优越感，梅茜回复了康纳：“你应该把这个论坛给肯特先生看。”<br/><br/>康纳就这么做了。<br/><br/><br/><br/>等康纳睡着了，克拉克打开了这个论坛。<br/><br/>他当然知道什么是cp粉，只是他没想到自己和卢瑟也有cp粉。<br/><br/>带着“这些人到底在想什么”的怒气，克拉克注册了个账号开始看帖子。<br/><br/>他专门去搜了一下什么是HE和BE，然后专门挑着标注了HE的文看。<br/><br/>毕竟人人都喜欢大团圆结局不是吗。<br/><br/>越看他越忍不住吐槽。<br/><br/>莱克斯绝对不会在超人抱着他飞行的时候亲吻超人的喉结，抚摸超人的——<br/><br/>天哪，克拉克涨红脸关掉了这篇文。他想到醉酒的莱克斯安静地把头埋在超人胸肌里的时候。<br/><br/>莱克斯也不会邀请被雨淋湿了的超人进来沐浴，当然更不可能和超人在浴室里......<br/><br/>他也不会因为看见莱克斯穿睡袍觉得莱克斯很性感就——明明莱克斯无论穿什么都很性感。<br/><br/>氪星男人也不会怀孕，更不可能让地球男人怀孕！<br/><br/>他更不会因为莱克斯喜欢看蜘蛛侠漫画就委屈地质问他“为什么你能喜欢别的超级英雄不能喜欢我”——上帝啊！<br/><br/><br/><br/>克拉克在一个晚上的时间看了自己被魔法影响、自己或莱克斯变成猫、莱克斯变小被自己抱在怀里睡觉结果第二天他恢复了发现自己和宿敌在床上四肢交缠、时空穿越、超人其实是莱克斯集团员工等各种HE方式的文，气得克拉克想砸鼠标。<br/><br/>就没有正常的HE方式吗！<br/><br/>紧接着他又学到了一个新奇的概念——衍生cp。<br/><br/>首先他看见了自己姐姐和莉娜的CP文，这让他下定决心下次见卡拉好好问问。<br/><br/>然后他看见了莱克斯集团/星球日报的CP，吓得克拉克把眼镜擦了又擦。<br/><br/>作者说明这是拟人化的超人粉黑cp。可是克拉克贫瘠的想象力只能想象出两栋大楼的厮打，同时难过地想星球日报楼一定打不过莱克斯集团楼。<br/><br/><br/><br/>康纳起床后没有闻到早餐的香味，震惊地发现父亲坐在电脑前，浏览着一个他再熟悉不过的论坛，而桌上还放着咖啡杯。<br/><br/>“你通宵 ？？？”康纳失声尖叫。<br/><br/>克拉克窘迫地扶了扶眼镜：“我只是想看看别人是怎么想的——这也太失真了，我和莱克斯根本什么都没有。”<br/><br/>是啊是啊，你们不就是有个儿子，还看了一晚上自己和死敌的同人文。<br/><br/>康纳在心里吐槽，面上不动声色，然后拉着克拉克去莱克斯家里。<br/><br/>经过一晚上的经历，克拉克发现他已经没法直视莱克斯了，不管他穿的是什么。<br/><br/>莱克斯路过客厅台球桌克拉克都能想起论坛上的三篇台球桌PLAY。<br/><br/><br/><br/>莱克斯敏锐地发现克拉克状态不对，询问地看向康纳。<br/><br/>康纳耸了耸肩：“他只是逛了一晚上你们俩的cp论坛。”<br/><br/>克拉克恨不得钻进地底。<br/><br/>莱克斯却飞快打开手提电脑：“告诉我网址，我这就黑了它。”<br/><br/>克拉克感到了一阵失落：莱克斯果然很讨厌他。<br/><br/>“不行，我喜欢的作者还没更新大结局！”康纳叫了起来，迎来了两个父亲的死亡视线。<br/><br/><br/><br/>克拉克咳了咳给儿子解围：“你看，你是要竞选总统的人，不能干涉公民的言.论.自由。”<br/><br/>莱克斯狐疑地看着他。<br/><br/>“这种论坛本来就没什么，我和戴安娜都有个同人论坛呢。”克拉克干巴巴地解释。<br/><br/>莱克斯眯起了眼睛。<br/><br/><br/><br/>第二天，超人和神奇女侠、超人和蝙蝠侠、超人和绿灯侠等等的同人网站都被黑了。只有SuperLuthor的论坛幸免于难。<br/><br/>克拉克从康纳那里得知了这件事，打电话给莱克斯。<br/><br/>莱克斯得意洋洋：“你想夸我干得好吗？”<br/><br/>“你为什么不黑了你和布鲁斯的同人论坛！”克拉克委屈地大喊。<br/><br/>“......”<br/><br/>克拉克看着“WayneLuthor””BatLuthor”两个论坛怒从心起。布鲁斯从数量上超过了他。<br/><br/>Bad Luthor!<br/><br/>“让我想想，”克拉克听见了滚动鼠标的声音，“如果你今天晚上过来，我们可以先试试台球桌play。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>